


Ensorcell

by notjustmom



Series: Words, Words, Words [25]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Johnlock Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-15
Updated: 2015-11-15
Packaged: 2018-05-01 17:59:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 130
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5215307
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/notjustmom/pseuds/notjustmom
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>ensorcell: verb; enˈsôrsəl: enchant; fascinate<br/>mid 16th century: from Old French ensorceler, alteration of ensorcerer, from sorcier ‘sorcerer.’</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ensorcell

During a rare quiet moment on a drizzly Sunday afternoon, they were snuggled on the couch, Sherlock stretched out, with John tucked in front of him sound asleep after a long week of chaotic cases and flu season. 

Sherlock looked down at the man snoring against him, and whispered, "you still ensorcell me, you cast a spell over me, from the very first moment..."

John rolled to face him and kissed him lightly, "I do believe it was the other way round, my gorgeous madman."

"I thought you were tired?"

"Hmmmm....why don't we take this to the bedroom, just in case I fall asl-"

Sherlock captured John's lips in a kiss that brought him back to full consciousness. "Is that a challenge, Dr. Watson?"

"Bed. Now."

"As you wish."


End file.
